Star Wars Ep 7: The Line Between Good and Evil
by The Albino Monk
Summary: The Final Trilogy of the Saga. Starring Han, Anakin Solo, Palpatine, Lando, C3PO, and R2D2. Other characters will either be minor charcters or be killed off in the this installment. Will consist of 10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS EPISODE 7: **

**THE LINE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL**

**Chapter 1**

Written By:

The Albino Monk

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…

The Republic is rebuilding itself slowly but surely. The republic now is under control by supreme chancellor LEIA ORGANA and the senate is beginning to form again. But happiness in the Republic can't be brought back because no one can erase the memories of death and destruction that the Rebels went through to regain peace in the Galaxy. But in an act to make her people feel safe again, LEIA ORGANA creates ORDER 687 for the Jedi Knights and Republic Officers, which states that all allies to the Galactic Empire will be arrested and be put on trial for treason to the Republic.

JEDI MASTER LUKE SKYWALKER and, his friend, HAN SOLO travel to Kamino, to shut down the cloning factories and arrest the cloners responsible for the rise of Empire…

In the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon, two old friends sit and wait to get out of hyperspace.

"How does it feel Luke, having your own sister be in charge of you," said Han Solo.

"Han, it doesn't bother me as much as it bothered you. It is not my fault your marriage to her didn't last," said Luke.

"Shut up, about that. I can't forgive her after what Anakin did to Chewie. She doesn't even act like he did anything wrong."

"Han, why can't you forgive your own son for a mistake that he made when he was 7…"

"A mistake that cost Chewie his life, I also couldn't believe that Leia didn't use my last name when we got married."

"Han, you have been divorced for 3 years now…just forget about her and move on."

"Just drop it, Luke; I don't want to talk about this any more."

"Fine"

"Anyway…why are we barely coming arrest these cloners now? It has been 10 years since the Empire fell, why didn't we go after them then."

"We had signed a treaty with them that they had to shut down their factories. The factories have remained shut down for these 10 years. But just about a week ago, the swamp lands of Dagobah were attacked by an army that some of the residents there said resembled Stormtroopers. Kamino is the only place that ever cloned the Stormtroopers, so they have to be the ones responsible for the creation of the army."

Suddenly the hyperspace alarm goes off, alerting them that they are almost in the Kamino atmosphere. But that is when another alarm goes off.

"Someone is marking us. Anti-Air guns on the planet Kamino have locked on to us and are preparing to fire," shouted Han, "Get ready for evasive actions!"

"HAN! THEY JUST FIRED TWO MISSLES AT US!"

"LUKE, GO TO THE GUNS AND TRY TO SHOOT THE MISSLES BEFORE THEY HIT US!"

Luke ran to the ladder taking him to the chain gun. He started the gun up, but he was too late. The first missile collided with the cockpit engulfing it in flame. Luke jumped down the ladder trying to get to Han. That is when saw his friend. He covered in blood and an arm and a leg were both missing. That is when the second missile hit right above Luke and Han. Luke felt as if he was flying. But then he collided with the cold water and he saw blood in the water. It was his blood. The water creeps up his mouth begging him let the water in. He tries to fight it. He loses. The water rushes in and he goes deeper and deeper into the darkness.

A hand reaches out and pulls him out of the darkness. He looks at the face of the person who saved his life. It is the same face that once tried to take him to the dark side. It was the face of Emperor Palpatine before his face was deformed. Luke grabs his lightsaber and tries to ignite it, but water had ruined it. Palpatine ignite his own red lightsaber and pushes it through Luke's chest.

On Dagobah, Protocol Droid C3PO and Astro-Droid R2-D2 are the members of the Republic Committee to check the damage to the planet.

"So R2 you say you were brought to this planet by Master Luke," asked C3PO.

"Beep, Beep, Beep," replied the Astro-Droid in his normal language of beeps.

"How can any person, even the Jedi Master that you speak of, live on a dreadful planet like this?"

"Beep, Beep, Beep."

"You say that he used to live in this hut? Well, it looks as if it was destroyed by the attack on this planet. I better notify Princess Leia about this."

"Beep, Beep."

"You are questioning me on why I should notify her about this! I think there is something important about one of the Greatest Jedi Masters that ever lived house being destroyed."

On Corusant, Princess Leia is in the Senate struggling to keep history from repeating it self yet again.

"Please, do not give up on this Senate. There is still hope for the Republic if we keep it together," announced Leia.

"I do not seem to have the faith in the Senate that you seem to have," said Yune Revan, Senator of the Planet Tatooine.

"I can not let this Republic which is barely starting to form again, be split in two!"

"That brings another question: Why is it taking our Republic over 10 years to be back together," said Darius Malik, Senator of the Planet Korriban.

"You also seem to attack planets that you seem to think are going against you," said Jade Maul, Senator of Naboo. "You seem to think Kamino is against."

"So far, all I have done is sent a Jedi Master and an Officer of the Republic down to investigate Kamino. When we have solid evidence against Kamino is when we will take action," said Leia.

"A message from Dagobah for Surpreme Chancellor Leia Organa," said the assistant Surpreme Chancellor, Lucas Lane.

"Thank you, Lucas. I have to take this message. I think a 20 minute recess is needed", said Leia.

The supreme chancellor pressed the control on her stand and it went down to her private office. On the wall in her office was a screen with C3P0 and R2D2 looking at her.

"What is it, C3P0?"

"I don't know how important this may be but the resident of the late Jedi Master Yoda was destroyed in the attack of Dagobah."

"I don't know if it is important, it may be some kind of hate related attack. Just keep me posted on what is going on in Dagobah."

"Okay, Leia. Have you heard from Master Luke or Master Solo?"

"No. But I'm expecting them to call me any moment."

"Ms. Organa, a message from Kamino was just received," said Lucas Lane.

"Okay…hold on a moment."

"No, Ms. Organa. It is important."

The assistant got a remote and clicked a button. The screen that once showed C3P0 and R2D2, now showed a bloody Han Solo.

"Han, what happened to you," screamed Leia.

"We were attacked. I don't know what happened to Luke. Please send help."

"Han, help will be on the way as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR WARS EPISODE 7: **

**THE LINE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL**

**Chapter 2 **

Written By:

The Albino Monk

On the peaceful planet of Naboo, the sun was barely rising on a day that would soon be known as The Doom Day to the Republic. Senator Jar Jar Binks had been up for sometime now. He had received the call notifying him that his newly elected Republic Officer had been seriously wounded on a diplomatic mission to Kamino and that the Jedi Master for Naboo had gone missing, most likely dead. But when he had received the phone call notifying him of all of this, his comlink picked up another person's call, too. He heard of a plan, a plan that would change the republic forever…a plan that could possibly paralyze the republic forever.

Jar Jar didn't want to use the comlink to call his security staff about what he overheard because he didn't want his call being heard by the enemies. Jar Jar was running down the hallway looking for his security personnel, when he finally spotted his most trusted officer, Lando Calrissian.

"Lando, you must notify Le…," said Jar Jar, barely able to start the sentence, when a loud bang hit the window next to him. Jar Jar barely had time to notice that the bang was caused by a laser blast, when it hit him in the head.

Jar Jar Binks was dead before he hit the floor.

Lando Calrissian couldn't believe what he just saw. The senator, that he was supposed to be protecting, was just assassinated in front of him. Lando's brain seemed to shut down and it was a miracle that when the second laser blast went through the window, he was able to dodge it and take cover.

Lando grabbed his comlink and called, "I need support and medical aid up here as soon as possible. The VIP has been take out, repeat, take out. I am taking fire from an adjacent building where it appears a sniper is at. Over."

A voice replied, "Support and Aid is on there way. We will be there to support you in two minutes. Over."

"Are you joking? I don't have two minutes. I don't even think I have one minute. Over."

"We will be up there A.S.A.P. Over."

On the planet of Coruscant, Lucas Lane, the most trusted of Leia Organa's servants, takes a package to the Central Hover Platform of the Senate. Lucas looks around really quickly to make sure nobody is in the room with him and opens the package.

A voice suddenly startled him, but it was only the automated intercom saying, "15 minutes till the Senate hearing will restart."

A smile came across Lucas's face.

Assistance finally arrived for Lando, after leaving him to wait three minutes to take cover from the ongoing assault from some bastard across the street, who was one hell of a sharp-shooter.

"I think this shooter is in the Jedi Memorial on the third floor, second window," said Lando, commanding his support soldiers to begin shooting at the window.

"Sir, we have to stop…we think this assassin has taken hostages and have them in the room with him," said one of Lando's soldiers.

"Okay…than I order you all to get into counter position and we're going to have to storm the Memorial, so we can take this bastard out, once and for all," commanded Lando.

On the planet of Coruscant, Lucas Lane has his comlink out and is speaking quietly to Palpatine, on the other line.

"It is done, my lord. After this, the senate will crumple and the Republic will finally die for good this time," said Lucas.

"Good. Have you ran to any complications, my son," said Palpatine.

"One, my lord. A call between me and number 47 was overheard, but 47 has taken care of the creature that overheard it."

"Good. Soon we will reveal to the galaxy that the Sith still survived. That the groundwork our forefathers Darth Revan and Darth Malik laid down for us can never go away and that no matter how you try to kill evil…evil always will suffice in the galaxy of man."

The intercom voice came on yet again and said, "Senate will resume in 5 minutes."

"I must go, my lord. I must get ready for my toughest trial yet," said Lucas.

"It will be your toughest trial, and when it is over, Lord Malik will met you in the after life and give you rewards beyond your wildest thoughts. God speed, my son," said Palpatine, hanging up on the comlink.

Lucas walks down the hallway, thinking of what rewards will meet him in the after life.

The situation in the Memorial had gone from bad to worst for Lando. Two of his men had been taken out by the assassin and 3 of the hostages had been killed. Lando saw the bodies of two of the hostages. It was a woman and her daughter. Lando thought of his own wife and daughter, and what might have happened to them if they had visited the Memorial today like they were planning to. What if they were killed by this psychopath? The rest of what Lando did was easy.

Lucas Lane walked up to the Central Hover Platform and took a seat next to Leia Organa. Lucas was grabbing a detonator in his robe's pocket. Almost time…

Lando ran down the hallway of the Memorial to the now fatally wounded assassin. He had to blaster wounds in his left lung…he was going to die soon…so he better get the information out of him soon. He noticed the assassin bared a striking resemblance to an old Jedi Master Mace Windu, but he didn't care who he looked like he needed the information now.

"Do you know who you assassinated," shouted Lando.

"Yes…the Naboo senator, Jar Jar Binks," said the dieing assassin.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Because he heard something that he shouldn't of."

"What did he hear?"

"Our plan to assassinate Surpreme Chancellor Organa."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me correctly…you are out of time…you can't save her…she's probably already dead."

Lando grabbed his comlink and called his commanding officer, "Sir…notify Organa's security support to get her down into her emergency bunker right away!"

The assassin's last words were, "Order 66 was only the beginning."

The Central Hover Platform was raised to its maximum height when Leia's security officer got a call from a Naboo Commander, "Code Red...Repeat…Code Red."

"Ms. Organa…we need to get you to your bunker right away," said the officer.

Lucas realized that he was out of time and needed to act. He got up grabbed the microphone on the Hover Platform and shouted, "Long live the Empire!"

With that he pressed the red button on the detonator.

**BOOM!**


End file.
